Timeless
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: Namine was an aspiring fashion designer... Until she was mysteriously taken back hundreds of years into the past! She unwillingly befriends a group of warlords and finds a place to make a living until the time portal opens up again. "Don't fall in love with anyone from this time." Sora/Namine. "If I had known we were enemies, I would've still fallen for you." Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: MUST READ

**Hello everyone! It's been forever since I've written anything and I have the funniest story for you guys...**

 **So literally just now, I was writing out the first chapter of a new story that I wanted to work on. And guess the f*ck what? THE TAB JUST F*CKING CLOSES RANDOMLY HAHAHA OMG ISN'T THAT SO F*CKING FUNNY?!  
**

 **Sorry, I literally was just screaming and cursing in my room. I'm very pissed. I will not be writing that chapter again, I JUST WILL NOT.**

 **So, let me tell you what happened because I do plan to keep writing this for a bit. I'm going to summarize everything quickly:**

 **1\. This story is based on the otome game "Sengoky Ikemen." If you've played it, awesome, but for those who haven't the story basically revolves around a girl who travels into the past mysteriously and ends up in the Sengoku period. I chose this story to take place in 1589.**

 **2\. I will not make the story identical to the game, but it will be very similar. Just think of the game except with Kingdom Hearts characters and not really going into detail on the history aspect lol.**

 **3\. The couple will be SoraxNamine of course. Namine likes to design clothes and was just about to start her dream job.**

 **4\. The first chapter was basically just introducing some of the characters. So, Namine first meets Riku who is from her time. He's a science professor at university. They get sucked into a black hole together that brings them to the past. She doesn't see him again yet.**

 **Then, she meets Terra. He's the Nobunaga Oda of the story. Namine saves him from a burning building and gives him a bit of attitude which attracts him to her. He wants to make her his woman basically. We also meet Ven, who is one of the men who serve him. He doesn't fully trust Namine at this point. She recognizes them from her Japanese history class and freaks out.**

 **Then she runs into Sora after trying to escape from Terra by running into the woods. They fall into a suggestive position (hehe) and blush and stuff. She thinks he's handsome and charming of course, but a bit childish. Seifer is introduced and tries to flirt with her, which Sora doesn't like. Then Leon comes in.**

 **They talk a bit and Namine convinces them that she can get home on her own, even though she has nowhere to go. The guys don't want to leave her alone, but after a bit of arguing they respect her wishes. Namine watches them leave and feels sad again. Suddenly, she hears a noise!**

 **And that's how I wanted to end the chapter but I lost everything before I could :(. Seriously, I'm pissed off because it was turning out to be longer than I planned to write and had some nice detail. I don't plan to make the chapters that long. They'll be similar to the flow of the chapters of the game. So, I'm really sorry but I'm just not going through that again lol. Let me know what you think of the story so far. If no one even comments then I most likely won't continue this but we'll see. It's just me writing out ideas that I like anyway lol. I still hope I get some feedback though! Is anyone looking forward to more of this story?**

 **PLEASEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Belong

**Helloooo! So, I did not expect to get reviews on this story at all! I was so happy to see how quick a few came in and it inspired me to write chapter 2. I want to at least give you all an actual chapter to this story, so you can really see if you want to keep reading.**

 **I will be a little fast-paced with this story. I don't remember every single little incident that happened in the game nor do I know much about the Sengoku period, so I will mainly just be focused on the romance. I will try not to rush through it, though.**

 ****IMPORTANT MESSAGE!***

 **If you did not read the message on the first chapter, you will have absolutely no idea what's going on in this one, lol. PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys!**

 _Namine's POV:_

"Ah!"

I screamed as I turned around and saw a shadowy figure. "Who's there?!"

As the figure moved closer I instantly recognized who it was. It was the silver-haired guy who was at the bus stop! It looks like he got sucked into this mess, too. He still had his glasses, but his clothes were a bit strange.

"Hello, Namine." He greeted me. "I've been waiting for the chance to see you. I'm Riku."

"Hi, Riku. How did you know my name?"

"I was hiding in the trees. I heard you talking with the others."

Hiding in the trees? What was he, some kind of ninja?

He began to speak again, "You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

I nodded. "This just feels like a bad dream. How is this even possible?"

"I don't know exactly how this happened. But, I do know that the black hole we saw was some kind of portal. It brought us back here, except we were brought here in separate timelines."

I gave him a confused expression. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "I've been here for four years already."

I gasped. How could that be possible?! "Four years?!" I yelled. "I only just arrived here today.."

"Yes. In the last four years I've made a living for myself. I trained and became a ninja."

Wow, this was completely insane. I couldn't even imagine being stuck in this unfamiliar place for that long. Not only that, but he's doing something as dangerous as being a ninja! I frowned at him.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to return to the present?" I questioned. He noticed my sad expression and patted my head.

"According to my research, I believe the portal will open back up in five months. It'll be awhile, so you must find a way to fit into this time until then."

Five months? I can't believe I have to stay in this scary time period for five whole months. My head sunk and I covered my face with my hands. I thought about how hard I had worked just to prepare myself for my big job interview. I had been making clothes for myself since I was ten years old, and I was finally ready to show off my talent to others. When they called me back and told me I was hired, I was nearly brought to tears. I could've been starting my new career by now. I wonder what they think of me for just not showing up to my first day of work. Will they ever...

Interrupting my thoughts, Riku grabbed the hands that were covering my face and held them tightly.

"I know this is hard, Namine. I'll be here for you. Even when you don't see me, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

His words were reassuring. At least I would have someone from my time looking out for me.

"Thank you, Riku. I'll-"

The sound of galloping interrupted us. I felt Riku let go of my hands, and I turned to where the noise was coming from. It must be Terra coming after me! I turned back only to find Riku gone. He really is a ninja.

"There you are!"

I saw Ven get off from his horse and walk towards me with an annoyed expression. I was thankful that it wasn't Terra, but why did he come after me?

"H-Hello." I stumbled. Ven grabbed my arm.

"Why did you run, woman?"

"I needed to get back home!"

Ven began dragging me to his horse. "Hey!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to Lord Terra. We will meet him at the castle."

Before I could argue, I thought about what Riku had said. It's not like I have anywhere else to go, but these men are kind of scary. _Especially_ Terra. I let Ven help me onto his horse and he sat in front of me.

"Hold on tight." He demanded reluctantly. I glared at the back of his head and wrapped my arms around his torso.

He motioned to his horse and it soon took off.

...

When we finally arrived at the castle, my butt was killing me! The ride was rough and I was exhausted. It was definitely around 3 a.m. from what I could tell. Ven hopped off of the horse and helped me down as well. My legs were almost numb. I stumbled a bit and Ven chuckled. I can't believe he actually showed a smile, but I was annoyed at the fact that he clearly thought my pain was amusing.

"Was this your first time riding?" He asked.

"Yes. Where I'm from we don't have horses."

Crap. Maybe I should've just lied. He didn't seem to think my statement was suspicious, though. He raised a brow and then directed me inside of the castle. When we entered one of the rooms, my stomach dropped straight to the floor. It was just the man I never wanted to see again.

"Namine," He said with a grin. "Welcome back."

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you go to the trouble of bringing me here?"

Ven looked like he was about to scold me again, but Terra hushed him and walked closer to me.

"I have never met a woman like you. Someone who talks to me with such a tone." He smirked. "That is why I have decided to make you mine. You will stay here from now on."

"Um, make me yours? I think I'll have to refuse that offer."

He glared at me, sending shivers down my spine. "Stubborn woman. I won't force you into my bed, for now, but you will stay here as my lucky charm."

For now?! How about NEVER. "Lucky charm? Why me?" I decided not to insult him any further, afraid of the consequences.

Terra crossed his arms and began pacing the room. "You saved me from death. If you were not there I would have perished in the fire. As the war draws near, I need you to bring me luck on the battlefield."

The war? I couldn't believe I was brought back to such a dangerous time. To top it off, I had gotten the attention of a notorious warlord who was also the ruler of this country. I cursed my fate.

"It's not like you have a choice," Terra continued, staring daggers at me, "And you must _never_ betray me."

I looked to the ground. This man was truly terrifying. There was no way I could refuse at this point. I would have to say here with these dangerous men until the time portal opened. Five months...

"Okay." I met his eyes. "I will stay here."

"You won't run away again, right?" Ven asked. "If you do, I'll have to kill you."

I shook my head violently. "I won't run! I promise!"

Ven smiled a bit. Terra just smirked in amusement.

"Ven, show her to her new room. I have business to attend to." Terra waved us away.

Ven nodded and motioned for me to follow him out of the room.

The castle was huge! If it wasn't for my unfortunate predicament I would actually be excited to stay in a place like this. I heard other voices in a nearby room.

"Ah. I should introduce you to the others." Ven brought me to the room where the voices were coming from and opened the door.

The chattering stopped as they all turned their attention to me. I blushed in embarrassment. There were three men in the room all sitting around a circular table. One of the men stood up and approached me. He was tall and had red hair. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"Whoa! Who's this cutie?" The red-head smiled at me.

"This is Namine. She is Lord Terra's so don't get any weird ideas, Axel."

The man known as Axel pouted. "No fair!" I shot Ven a glare.

"I do not belong to Terra!"

Axel's face lit up again. The other two men got up and approached us. "I'm Axel! These two are Demyx and Zexion." Axel pointed to them.

I nodded to them. Demyx smiled at me while Zexion just looked the other way.

"Nice to meet you, Namine!" Demyx said. Zexion didn't say anything. He seemed like a pretty difficult person.

"Same to you!"

"Ehhh Zexion, stop being such a meanie!" Axel put his arm around the young man and trapped him in a headlock.

"H-hey!" Zexion tried to break free, but Axel kept him from escaping. "Fine! Hello, N-Namine."

"That's the spirit!" Axel released Zexion and received a glare from him.

I chuckled. They seemed like interesting people. I couldn't forget that they were working with Terra, though. I didn't want to get too involved in their war.

"All right you idiots," Ven interrupted, "I'll be taking Namine to her room. Get back to business."

"Roger! I hope to see you again, Namine." Axel winked at me.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Namine." Demyx said.

Zexion, refusing to make eye contact with me just nodded. I said my goodbyes and followed Ven to where I would be staying.

We finally entered the room and I was so ready to pass out on that nice, fluffy bed in the corner. Ven stood by the door.

"Well then, please rest up." He was about to leave, but I quickly spoke.

"Wait, what will I be doing here? I can't just stay in this castle all day. I need something to do!" I was the type of person who could go crazy by staying in one place for too long.

Ven signed and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'll have you run a few errands in town tomorrow. So go to sleep." I nodded and he quietly left the room.

I collapsed on my new bed and let out a tired sigh. This has been the longest and most exhausting day for me. I can't believe I'll have to stay here for five months! I might as well try my best to fit in. If these men find me suspicious at all who knows what they'll do to me. I shuddered at the thought. I heard a bit of shuffling and saw a panel from the ceiling move to the side. I was just about to scream until I saw a familiar face drop down onto the floor.

"Riku!" I tried not to be too loud, but I was clearly excited to see him. "How did you get in here?"

"I told you, I'm a ninja." I giggled.

"It looks like I'll be staying here for now. I'll try my best not to bring any suspicion to myself."

Riku smiled. "I'm glad you are accepting the situation. This is only temporary. Don't worry, I'll make sure both of us make it back home."

His words were so comforting. I felt like I could finally relax. "You be careful, too, Riku. Being a ninja seems like a pretty dangerous job."

"Don't worry about me. Like I said, I've had four years to train. I'm very good at what I do." His smile began to fade. "Just promise me one thing, Namine."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get too involved with the people here."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I'll be living with these people for five months. How can I not be involved with them?"

"That's not what I mean." Riku readied himself to jump back up into the hole in the ceiling. "Don't fall in love with anyone from this time."

"Huh?!" I let out a loud laugh. I then realized that may have been a bit too loud and covered my mouth. "Don't be ridiculous, Riku!" I whispered loudly.

He smiled at me one last time and climbed back into the celing, putting the loose panel back in place.

I shook my head and started to unbutton my shirt. I stripped down into my bra and underwear and got under to covers. This bed was comfortable, but I still missed my old one. I sighed again.

"Fall in love?" I whispered to myself, "There's no way."

I started thinking about the present. Being at university and hanging out with my friends. I wasn't too close with my family, but I remembered my childhood memories with them. I had been on my own ever since I graduated high school. Would they even notice if I never came back? My parents were divorced and were both living with different lovers. I had a sister on my dad's side, but her mom was the woman he was ultimately cheating on my mother with. That woman never liked me and neither did my half sister.

My eyes were getting heavier and soon I found myself heading off into a deep sleep.

How could I have known that my fate was even more cruel than I had expected.

 **WOOHOO! Finally got an actual chapter out for you guys. Do you know how hard it was to not write out any SoraxNamine scenes in a whole chapter?! Lol! I want to focus a bit on the other characters too and Namine's relationship with them because that plays a big part in the story as well. In the otome game that this is based off of, it's a reverse harem (all the guys chasing one girl) but I want to add other female characters into the story. I'll try to figure out how I can do that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See ya in the next one!**

 **R &R Please! :)**


End file.
